The present invention relates to a brake hydraulic controller including normally open electromagnetic valves interposed between a master cylinder and wheel brakes, reservoirs, normally closed electromagnetic valves interposed between the wheel brakes and the reservoirs, return pumps for returning hydraulic fluid from the reservoirs to the master cylinder, dampers interposed between the master cylinders, and a common base which disposes all of the above described elements.
A conventional brake hydraulic controller of this type has already been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 7-9970. In this brake hydraulic controller, normally opened electromagnetic valves and normally closed electromagnetic valves are mounted on one side of the base, and reservoirs are mounted on another side of the base. A cover having a sealing member is fitted to the base so as to render the normally opened electromagnetic valves and the normally closed electromagnetic valves waterproof and dustproof.
In the above described conventional brake hydraulic controller, the reservoirs are attached to the base with some of them uncovered. The formation of rust on the uncovered portion of the reservoirs resulting from exposure to water is not prevented. It is only necessary to cover the reservoirs with a cover having a sealing member in order to prevent the reservoirs from rusting away. As previously described, the reservoirs are mounted on the side of the base which is different from the side on which the normally closed electromagnetic valves and the normally open electromagnetic valves are mounted. For this reason, it is necessary to cover the reservoirs with another cover, which results in the number of components and the number of manhours to fit a reservoir cover to the base being increased.